


Cheer Up, Scout!

by BowTheRaven



Series: Shovel Knight Stories [4]
Category: Shovel Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTheRaven/pseuds/BowTheRaven
Summary: Scout is feeling down, Polar Knight takes notice. What will he say to Shovel and Shield?(Update on 'Shovel Knight: Race Against Time' inside.)
Series: Shovel Knight Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599091
Kudos: 1





	Cheer Up, Scout!

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: Please read Shovel Knight: Another World before reading this story! This is not a sequel, but a spin-off.
> 
> Hey guys, Bow here! Welcome to the last short story before the 2nd BIG PROJECT! As promised in the last short story, I'll provide a teaser in the end notes, happy reading!
> 
> UPDATE: I'm sad to bring you these news, but 'Shovel Knight: Race Against Time' is postponed, not canceled, but postponed. I will begin to work on it again after Dig and Pocket Dungeon comes out. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I hope you understand that I need a little break. Worry not, for I have stories planned for both of those games. The next project is after when which game is released first, so I will be gone for a long while. Again, thank you for reading this and my stories! ~ BowTheRaven

_In the dirt clearing, a girl, only the age of six, sat cross-legged, nose deep into a book. The book in question, was a collection of stories and tales of champions who roamed the land more than 1,000 years ago. She was re-reading her favorite story, the tale of a blue knight, armed with a shovel blade. She was in the middle of the story, when someone called her name. “Scout, dinner is ready!” She obeyed the voice, closing the book and running to the giant building, her Uncle Soren was waiting patiently by the door. “Hello Scout!, how was your day?” the girl smiled back, “It was good! But…” Then, the scientist bent down to his niece’s size. “But what?” he asked. “Well… I wish Mum and Dad were here…” The girl glumly replied. Soren smiled sadly. “You know Scout, I will always be here for you.” Scout perked up a bit. “Really?! You promise?” “Yes, Scout.” Then the pair walked into the building._

_But what Scout didn’t know, fourteen years into the future, that promise would be broken._

Suddenly, the now twenty-year-old Scout woke up from her dream/memory, not recognizing the place she was in. Then she remembered, she lives with Shovel and Shield now, under their house and mentorship. Her child self would be happy. But recently, Scout felt something was missing. Upon hearing her six surviving budgies, (one recently died,) her only (technically) family left, she got up to take care of them. Oh, that was it, family. Her parents died a few days after she was born, and her uncle wasn't here, for the better actually. She thought of her relationship with Shovel and Shield Knight. Sure, there were some hugs and dots of affection here and there, but that was it. She wished she could call them her parents, but the hints they gave showed that they didn’t want to have a child yet, and Scout was sure adults couldn't be adopted. And then a cloud entered her mind, raining on her positive thoughts. “Scout?” Scout was ripped from her thoughts, and turned around to see Shield peeking through the door. “Are you alright?” Scout plastered on a smile. “Yeah, I’m good!” Shield Knight didn't seem convinced, but changed the subject, “Well, breakfast is ready…” Scout then quickly replied. “Okay! I'll be there in a second!” Then Shield smiled and left, Scout sighed. She had a busy day today, first, she had to help Treasure clean the Iron Whale, then go exploring with Mole, finally, visit Polar, so he wouldn’t be too lonely. Soon enough, she took care of her birds, got dressed, then joined her mentors for breakfast.

Later in the evening, under the moonlight, Polar Knight sat near the fire, at his side, a couple of Spinwulfs, along with a single Cinderwulf, the fire starter. Polar petted it in thanks, the fire wulf wagging its tail. The large knight looked upon the stars, admiring their beauty, until he heard someone trudging through the snow. Polar looked down and straight ahead to see, in the dim fire light, the outline of Scout. When she got closer, he noticed her clothes were charred in places and she smelled like soap. “Hey Polar…” Scout said as she plopped down on the other side of the fire, the wulfs immediately bombarded her with kisses. The girl pampered them back with pets and hugs around their necks. “Thanks, I needed that…” the girl sighed as the wulfs calmed down, lying next to her. Polar noticed that sadness laced her voice, but decided to ignore it for now. “So, you’re late…” a playful smile on Polar’s face. “Yeah, sorry, we got lost in a newly discovered cave system…” Scout sighed, not realizing he wasn’t serious. Polar frowned “Long day?” “Heh, yeah.” They began to make small talk, until the topic of familly came up. “Did… Shield Knight talk to you about who her father was?” Scout smiled at his question “Yes, she told me to keep it a… secret.” Scout suddenly regretted telling that secret to King. Then Polar nodded, knowing his daughter will be safe. “Man you’re so lucky…” Scout mused, confusing Polar Knight “Why am I lucky?” Scout replied to him, while nestling into the sleepy Cinderwulf. “Well, you have family, my parents are dead and you know about Uncle Soren…” Polar’s heart clenched, didn’t Scout think Shovel and Shield as parents? Did the pair consider Scout more than a student? Did they even say that they love Scout. He was going to have a word with his daughter and the blue knight. “So, Scout-” He stopped himself when he saw the girl was asleep, using the Cinderwulf as a pillow. Polar smiled at the scene, before deciding to go to sleep as well.

After spending the night in the snowy hills, Scout walked back to her house, escorted by Polar Knight. Once the pair reached the front yard, Polar stopped Scout. “Can you wait out here? I need to talk to Shield and Shovel.” Scout pouted “How come I can’t go?” His stern stare stopped her rebellion. Scout stayed put as Polar stepped inside. Upon entering the house, he was greeted by surprised looks from his daughter and her lover. “Oh, hello father!” “Greetings friend.” Shield then walked up to the giant knight and gave him a hug, then Polar mentioned that Scout was waiting outside. Soon the three took a seat, then Polar dropped the first hint as to why he was here. “So I noticed Scout has been acting down lately…” Shovel Knight spoke up “Yeah, she did seem distant at breakfast yesterday.” “Well yes, she is probably still upset that one of her parakeets died a few weeks ago.” Answered Shield, believing that to be the answer to Scout’s behavior. Polar mentally sighed, time to drop another hint. “My condolences. Anyway, what do you think about Scout?” The pair sat in confusion, wondering where that question came from, then Shovel answered, “Well, she is an excellent student, you should see her with the wood practice sword, she will make a great knight someday.” Polar knew they were never going to get the hint, so he decided to tell them upfront. “Scout is upset because she doesn't have a family.” This statement threw the couple through a loop. “But we are her family!”Shield Knight exclaimed. “Hmph! Did you ever show her affection, tell her you loved her, or called her ‘Daughter’?” “Alright Dad! I get it!” Huffed out Shield, feeling guilty. The three sat in awkward silence, until Shovel broke it. “Well, it would be strange to adopt her on the spot… why not throw a surprise party tomorrow?” The family duo thought about it, then nodded in agreement. Then Shovel laid out his plan. “So here is what I'm thinking…”

The next day Scout found herself running errands for her mentors. In fact they seem eager to get Scout out of the house. “Maybe they don’t consider me a part of their family…” Scout thought sadly, she then noticed that she was approaching the house. She plastered on a smile, so her mentors wouldn't be suspicious, she opened the door and…

**“Surprise!”**

Scout dropped the groceries in shock. She saw Tinker, Mole, Propeller and Treasure greeting her at the door. In the background, she saw Plague and Mona, making punch(?), using various chemicals, while Specter and Black talked to each other in the corner, looking in interest at the alchemists’ work. Meanwhile, King’s mother was decorating a cake, of course, King helping her with it. Finally, Polar was talking to Shovel and Shield, papers in Shovel’s hand. “What is going on here?” Scout asked. Soon, everyone parted to let Shield and Shovel approach her. "This party is for you dear! Consider this as a gift in thanks for saving me and the others!” He handed her the papers and she read them. Scout then whipped her head up, tears in her eyes, she clutched the adoption papers, signed by King Pridemoor. “You mean it?!” a emotional Scout almost shouted. The blue and red knight nodded. Then Scout practically threw the papers aside, and gave the pair a hug. “Thank you, Mum, Dad!” The hug soon broke up, and Scout went to hug Polar Knight. “Grandpa!” Scout exclaimed. Then she realized, she said that outloud! The secret was out! Then Polar gave a small laugh, “It's okay dear, I told everyone.” Scout sighed a breath of relief, and hugged the biggest knight, happy he trusted everyone to tell them he and Shield were daughter and father. “Well now, now that is out of the way, let's have some cake and punch!” happily exclaimed Shovel Knight. And so, the celebration had begun, Scout happy to call everyone here a family, her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you all so much for reading! It might take more than a month for the big project's rough draft to be done, so please be patient! Here's the teaser, see you guys then!
> 
> Finally, the machine is finished... nothing will stop him to get her back...
> 
> Shovel Knight: Race Against Time


End file.
